Episode 207
Episode 207 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights *Brett Keane soundboard all throughout the episode. Videos Played #[YTP She Flagged GamesULove] #Stone Boey / I am the cold #Brett Keane is Dead #Where’s the Fair Use? - LiberalViewer #WTFU #Hillary gets booed (not found) #ISIS recruiting children (not found) #Apple: Break-in order a government 'overreach' #Trump and Pope Francis flame war (not found) #18 year old arrested for opening medical practice without licence (not found) #The Amazing Atheist Flips His Shit Over Trans Awareness Webcomic #Yes Blacks In America Chose To Be Slaves 2! Tommy's Ode To Patrick Henry Start of the Show The show started with a video of Brett Keane where he GamesULove and GamesULove and even GamesULove. The intro played like usual and the peasants came on discussing wrestling before they brought Paul on. They then played an updated version of the Stonebwoy remix from episode 204 and messed around with a Brett Keane soundboard. After that they moved on to Troll or Not a Troll with Brett Keane of all people where he dies and then comes back to life. The peasants admitted that they actually liked the video and that it was his only good video. Nonetheless, they decided that he was trolling. Next they went on to a video sent in by Liberal Viewer where he talks about fair use on YouTube and the whole #WTFU situation. While talking about it, Paul told a short story about how he almost got extorted because his friend downloaded floppy tits and sloppy creampie videos. They moved on to a video where Shillary gets booed at a conference for attacking Bernie Sanders. After that they played a video about ISIS recruiting children. Middle of the Show Next they played a CNN video with Brett Keane's slightly more intelligent cousin talking about Apple using backdoors. After that they went on to a BBC CNN video about Pope Francis and Donald Trump having a flame war on Twitter. Next they played a video where some 18 year old kid got arrested for opening a medical practice without a licence. They then moved on to the Crazy People Segment and watched a video by some British SJW attacking TJ. End of the Show The next video played was on Tommy Sotomayor responding to the reactions he got from his "Black people chose slavery" video. The show moves on to Storytime With Paul where Paul talks about finding an apartment with a severe roach infestation.What they failed to mention is that Paul ate all of the roaches because he didn't get to eat his burger. Ashley joined in the conversation before the episode eventually ended. Quotes Trivia *Brett Keane is immortal *Liberal Viewer's video provided some high-brow content, not seen since the days of Ryan Wiley *CNN News is now BBC News America, hosted by an Australian (or an New Zealander) *Uncle Tommy Sotomayor is back, and he's got a Hello Kitty band-aid. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego